


Truman, birthday boy

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe takes David to his son's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truman, birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

"Daddy!" Truman jumped up into his father's arms.

"Hey there, birthday boy," Joe said, rubbing his nose against his son's.

He looked at the door where Aidan stood, looking past Joe to David.

"Aidan," he quickly said, ruffling his hair. The boy finally looked at him and smiled.

Katherine came, opening the door. "There you are," she said and they all walked in.

"David," she said with a nod.

David smiled politely at her. "Hello Katherine."

Yes, not awkward at all. He set Truman down. "So, show me all your presents."

Truman took his hand and began pulling him away. "But they're not all. Yours are missing."

Later Joe was in the kitchen, talking with his ex-wife. She told him how the kids where doing, a bit about her life and even asked about how things went with David's house. He wanted to hug her for making it so easy for him. He was sure he didn't deserve it. He only had to look at Aidan to know that.

Which reminded him that he probably shouldn't leave David and his sons alone for too long.

But when he came into the living room, they were all sitting peacefully on the floor. Peacefully in the sense that there was no war going on, not that it was quiet. David had Fergus in his arm and was arguing with Aidan about one of the robots they had given Truman for his birthday.

But both their eyes were sparkling, and he could see that his eldest son was actually enjoying himself. Usually he was strained at best around the new man in his father's life. The scene took Joe's breath away.

"Cake is ready," Katherine said from behind him, and Truman jumped up with his robot and ran to the dining room. Aidan followed, turning back to David, "You coming?"

"Sure," David said, and Aidan ran off.

David turned to him. "Help me get up."

Joe laughed and held out a hand, so that David could get up without letting go off Fergus. His youngest son was dozing against David's shoulder. At least Joe had warned him not to wear his best shirt. The atrocity he was wearing at the moment could get drool on _and_ cake as far as Joe was concerned.

He leaned forward and kissed his son on the cheek.

When he looked up he saw Katherine watching them. She turned away and moved towards the dining room.

Joe leaned forward again to quickly kiss David.

"I knew they'd love me eventually," David said, following Katherine.

Joe hadn't been so sure about that. And he still wasn't. But it was a start, which was more than he'd hoped for at least for the time.


End file.
